The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synmar Pinka’.
‘Synmar Pinka’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, daisy-type flowers with red-purple colored ray florets, dark yellow-green foliage, large plant size with well-rounded habit, and a natural flowering season of about mid-September.
‘Synmar Pinka’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Amanecer, Columbia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘02-M101’. ‘02-M101’ has duplex/decorative inflorescences, red floret color, and has a 3 week later natural flowering response.
The male parent of ‘Synmar Pinka’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘00-M401’. ‘00-M401’ has duplex/decorative inflorescences, coral floret color, and a 1 week later natural flowering season. The resultant seed was sown in June 2006 in Alva, Fla.
‘Synmar Pinka’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synmar Pinka’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.